Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "We Found A Home!". Plot (After cheering for Erik, Bo, and Atticus are in the Dance Lounge, Erik and Bo are talking in a table and Atticus is playing a game called "Red vs Blue" where he is trying to defeat the Melmonst. He shot on the blue target and then he lost.) *Atticus: Gosh. This game stinks. *Erik *walk in to Atticus* Need help? *Atticus: Sure and come on Erik, your the best. (Erik and Atticus begins to restart the game and tries to defeat the Melmonst. When they hit the red target many times, they won the game.) *Erik: Yes! *Atticus: Oh Yeah! *Bo: Can i play? *Atticus: Sure and take turns with Erik. *Bo: Okay. *Erik: It's your turn. *Bo: Thanks my friend. (Meanwhile at the Gift Shop, many female emperors were looking at the clothes) *Gift Shop Owner: Welcome to the Gift Shop and if you want to buy something, show it to the Gift Shop Manager that is right there. *Gift Shop Manager: Yep and if you want to buy it, show it to me. *Gloria: No thanks, we're just looking around. *Gift Shop Manager: Okay then. Have fun looking around. (Meanwhile at the Coffee Shop, The Barista is pouring coffee to the male emperor penguin) *Barista: Here you go. *Male Emperor Penguin: Thanks. (In the Book Room, Mumble and Seymour are playing Find Four while the Amigos are reading books) *Raul: Penguin Tales are amazing. Rinaldo, you gotta see this. *Rinaldo: Lame. The Journal of Captain Rockhopper is way better. *Nestor: Hey, he look like me! *Lombardo: And he has a puffle than we saw at the Pet Shop. *Ramón: Captain Rockhopper always get the goods. *Raul: And there also a Golden Puffle in this story. *Ramón: Golden Puffle, where? *Raul: The Third Story of Penguin Tales. *Lombardo: That's the first one. *Raul: I know. There are like three of these. *Ramón: Three stories in one. (30 minutes later, all of the penguin species left the Town Center and head over to the Dock. There is a Hydro-Hopper Penguin packing his stuff for the Hydro-Hopper Penguins to go and ride.) *Mumble: Is this a beach? *Nestor: Amigo, it's right there. *Lovelace: Nestor is smart at everything. You should have listen to him. *Noah: Guys, let's go to the place with the big cone house. *Mumble: Yeah, let's move it. (Everyone has headed over to the beach) *Mumble: Woah, is that a lighting house? *Noah: I think it's a cone house. *Nestor: No. It's a lighting house. I know everything in Antarctica that locates the island. *Miss Viola: Yes, it is a Lighthouse! *Erik: Do we have one in Antarctica? *Mumble: Sorry Erik, Elephant Seal Beach doesn't have one like us and other places that don't have it. *Nestor: My man, i just told you already. There's one in forbidden places. *Mumble: Just abandoned. *Sven: Mumbly, Nestor is right. Some lighting houses are abandoned just like in the tropical islands in my old home. *Lombardo: Tall boy, there is a silding hill and a mountain. *Mumble: Really? *Nestor: Yes. So huge than a blue whale. *Ramón: Come on, let's go inside the lighting house. *Noah: No. Too risky to go there. So many junk inside. Let's just go to the next one with a mountain and two places. *Lovelace: A house and a broken place. *Sven: Building. *Lovelace Right. Let's go guys. (In the Ski Village, there was a Ski Lodge, A broken Everyday Phoning Facillty, a Tour Booth, and a path to the Ski Hill) *Atticus: Wow. *Bo: A broken building. *Gloria: Kids, don't go in there, it's dangerous out there *Bo: What? *Atticus: But, i want to check this place out *Mumble: I'm sorry but Herbert may have destroy it or something like that. *Erik: So, it will go out of business? *Mumble: Maybe. We lose places sometimes. *Erik: Maybe they would fix it. *Mumble: Possibly. I guess. *Memphis: There's also a house next to it. *Michelle: That's a lodge. *Memphis: Oh. *Ramón: Can we go to that hill? *Mumble: Sure, and this is much interesting than we ever had. (At the Ski Hill, there is Bambadee standing on the Ski Hill sign) *Bambadee: What a wonderful day. Penguin? (The Penguin Species group arrive at the Ski Hill) *Bambadee: Hello? *Mumble: Hi there. *Erik: Mumble, can i go to the silde please? *Mumble: Sorry Erik, this silde will be too dangerous for you. You can die from predators like Herbert. *Bambadee: Predators? *Mumble: Like this guy is knowing about. *Bambadee: Um......... is there a party around? *Mumble: No, we're just on a search team. We are looking at the ocean. *Bambadee: Ok. Does anyone want to play Sled Racing? *Mumble: Yes. *Erik: Alright! *Mumble: What? Erik? Elders and Security! (All of the Emperor Elders with the penguin species security guards take the kids back to the Ski Village) *Eggbert E.: Move up. *Atticus: No Fair! *Chinstrap Guard: Let's Go! *Erik: No, i will pretend to fly like Sven. *Gloria: Erik, Herbert is killed by a hunter check it out! *Erik: Yes. No More Herbert. *Mumble: The Secert Work! *Bambadee: Okay. 4 people are going to Ridge Run, 3 people are going to Penguin Run, 2 people are going to Express, and 2 people are going to Bunny Hill. *Mumble: I'm going to Ridge Run with the Amigos. *Bambadee: I'm sorry, 4 people are going and it's aganist the EPF law. *Mumble: Eeee Pee F? *Bambadee: *laughed* EEEE PEE FEE! i love it! *Noah: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! WHAT THE DEAL?! *Bambadee: IT'S ELITE PENGUIN FORCE! *Lovelace: Stop whining both of you. *The Amigos: Woah. *Raul: It's a group to kill skuas. *Bambadee: No. EPF is the spy group to stop the bad guys like Herbert. We can also shoot the sharks from eating us. *Mumble: We don't have much time and i'm ready to play. *Bambadee: Okay, you amigos and Mumble are going to Ridge Run. *Ramón: Alright. What do we say? *The Amigos: WE GOT IT! *Ramón: And that's it. (On Ridge Run, Mumble will be sharing the sled with Ramón, Raul will be sharing the second sled with Rinaldo, and Nestor will be sharing the third sled with Lombardo) *Bambadee: We need 1 more. Who else could it be? *Lovelace: I will ride. *Sven: Alright and go ahead Lovelacy. *Lovelace: You bet my friend. *get on the fourth sled* *Bambadee: Alright, that's it. On your Marks, get set, GO! (Mumble, The Amigos, and Lovelace begins to race on Sled Racing) *Bambadee: The game is on! (Mumble and Ramón are in first place but they got in second place by getting hitted from a log) *Mumble: Ow! *Ramón: Damn! (Raul and Rinaldo are in first place and goes 2 times speed on a ice floor) *Raul: Yeah Baby. *Rinaldo: You are going to pay Mumble and Ramón! (Meanwhile, Nestor and Lombardo are in fourth place which means that Nestor is big and making Lombardo lose the game) *Lombardo: Hurry Up Nestor! We're losing to Last Place. *Nestor: Don't worry, a speed ice floor. *he and Lombardo are going to speed up and past by Lovelace* *Lovelace: You adelies are slow! *got hitted by a log* OUCH! *Mumble: Ramón, where are we going? *Ramón: We're almost to the finish line tall boy. *Mumble: Close. But these guys are going to get faster and ended up losing in Last Place. *Ramón: Don't worry amigo, we will win for good. *Mumble: You bet my friend. (On the tall log, Lovelace was about to stand up but a crack was about to come that makes the log moves and he hops on the log when he begins to roll as he continue the race) *Lovelace: Sled some more! (A lot of snow was coming by Nestor and Lombardo) *Lombardo: Oh No, look! *Nestor: Oh brother. *he saw a lot of rolling snow and a log with Lovelace* *Lovelace: Ha ha ha. *Lombardo: Amigo! He wants revenge. *Nestor: Cover yourself! (Nestor and Lombardo got hitted and rolling by the big snow and makes the log to tranform into a rolling oval snowball) *Lovelace: YEAH AMIGO! YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE! *Raul: Almost to the finish line. *Rinaldo: Oh No! There's no way out. A broken crack has appeared! *Raul: Let's turn left. *Rinaldo: Hurry up. The mountain is breaking apart. (Raul with Rinaldo and Mumble with Ramón has turned on the left side of the game) *Noah: Hey! They are going to the wrong way! *Bambadee: What are they thinking? *Erik: They headed right! *Gloria: Not Left guys. Right! (Lovelace with his giant rolling snowball goes after the racers by turning left) *Lovelace: I need to win. I need to win. Whoa! (The racers goes in zig zag and head over to the right) *Gloria: We are right! (Now, Mumble, Lovelace, and the 3 amigos are in the Test Run like in the PSA Mission 2) *Raul: Mumble and Ramón, please save us! *Mumble: But it cheating. We are we going? *Rinaldo: To the wrong way. Hop on. *Ramón: And then, we lose. *Rinaldo: Who cares? Hop on our sled. *Mumble: Fine, we will get in trouble. *Ramón: Let's do it. (Mumble and Ramón hops on Raul and Rinaldo's sled while their sled got into the giant snowball) *Lovelace: YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME! *Mumble: Hurry! *Ramón: Hey Lovelace, we're ahead of you. *Raul: Uh oh. (Lovelace, Raul, Rinaldo, Mumble and Ramón saw a STOP sign) *Rinaldo: STOP THE RACE! *Lovelace: Wait! There's two caves. *Mumble: Let's go. (Lovelace enter his own cave on the top while Raul, Rinaldo, Ramón and Mumble enter their cave in the botton. They pass through a lots of twigs, small trees, skeletons, pebbles, stumps, and rocks.) *Mumble: Aye-aye-aye. *Ramón: I want to go home. *Raul: Oh no. Dead end. A trap! (The racers crashes the cliff down and Lovelace's snowball begins to collapse) *Mumble: Rock! They're speading everywhere. (Raul, Rinaldo, Mumble and Ramón land on the wilderness with two logs that put like a X and Lovelace with his snowball begins to crash Mumble and his 3 amigos. The other amigos, Nestor and Lombardo has escaped the snow and landed in the snow.) *Nestor: Good job. *Lombardo: Happy Landing. (The island was about to start an earthquake when the Ski Hill was about to crack apart. All of the adults begins to ran off to their kids when the Ski Hill is about to fall off a lodge) *Noah: Run! Run! It's gonna fall. *Bambadee: Let's get outta here. (Sven with his penguins begins to past though a lodge) *Sven: Hurry! Hurry! A monster is coming. *Gloria: Sven, there's penguins inside the lodge. Tell everyone to get out. *Sven: Right on Gloria. *Bambadee: And there's more penguins upstairs. *Sven: We gotta warn them. (Inside of the Ski Lodge) *Bambadee: Everyone get out of the lodge! The Ski Hill is about to break apart. *Red Penguin: Oh no. *Pink Penguin: Where? *Green Penguin: It's real? *Sven: Yes. Go to the next room which leads to outside. *Orange Penguin: The Fishing Site? Yes. *Sven: Everyone to the fishing site! *Bambadee: Everyone go two the fishing site where there is a forest around! (All of the penguins has escaped the Ski Lodge and the Penguin Species with Sven head over to the fishing site which leads to a forest that is part of the Wilderness) *Gloria: Make room! Make room! *Lovelace: I need everyone to stick together! Go to the forest. (All of the penguin species headed to the forest) *Sven: We did it. Where can we go? *Noah: Go to the hiding spot. Stay away from the sun. *Eggbert: We need to have shade. *Seymour: Everyone. We have shade. Head over to the shade part of the forest. *Noah: Go! Go! The mountain is about to collapse. (The Ski Hill crashed to the Ski Lodge and ended up becoming destroy) *Erik: Oh no! *Atticus: They never finished the race. *Gloria: It's okay kids, they survived as well. (At the EPF Command Room, the Director of the EPF was watching a map of the Ski Hill becoming destroyed and landing on the Ski Lodge. She turn off the T.V she reveals herself as Aunt Arctic and look at Alpha, Delta and Dot.) *Aunt Arctic: Guys, we have an emergency. The Ski Hill is destroyed and crashed to the Ski Lodge. *Alpha: Oh No. *Delta: Another Problem? *Dot: I thought Herbert left when he came back to destroy the Ski Hill. *Aunt Arctic: You guys send the messages to all of the penguins' EPF Phones and we're causing this problem out. *Delta: Is Gary, Jet Pack Guy and Blazer X. back and alive? *Aunt Arctic: I don't know. Blazer X. have a Sled Racing contest already. He never return and we have to find out. *Delta: I heard that Rookie is back from his prehistoric vacation. *Alpha: We got all of the messages send. *Aunt Arctic: Good. Make sure that the penguins don't cross the Ski Hill. We are spreading rumors around the island on what's going on. *Delta: It's the end of the world? *Aunt Arctic: No. Make everyone safe and don't let everyone pass through the fishing lake. We lost parts of the EPF already. We are focusing on the problems that occur on the island. *Dot: Yes. It's gonna be a bumpy ride. (At the Dojo, Sensei is meditating on the senses on the island) *Sensei: The Ski Hill.....no. (At Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Herbert: What an earthquake. I hope there's no monsters around. (In the forest that is part of the Wilderness, everyone is safe) *Green Penguin: What a trip. *Red Penguin: What are we gonna do? *Bambadee: Guys, calm down and we're going to discuss this. It's not the end of the world. *Pink Penguin: Everything is gonna be alright. *Dancing Penguin: I can't dance for now. My feet is getting tippy at the moment. *Noah: Bambadee, you must be like a hippty-hopper like Mumble and WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! *Bambadee: No, i'm sorry. I can fix this out. *Noah: Sending our friends to a dangerous race like before? Now Club Penguin is ruined! *Bambadee: What? Don't blame me. Blame on Mumble. *Noah: You will have to stick with us now. *Bambadee: Deal? *Noah: Yes. *Erik: There something wrong with Mumble and we have to find out. *Bambadee: Guys, this EPF message said that the Ski Hill and the Ski Lodge has been destroyed due to the Earthquake. *Dark Blue Penguin: This is just like the Avalanche problem we have back since 2007. *Bambadee: We don't need to have another Herbert like you guys. *Sven: Bambadee, that's a very long time since we were not there. *Bambabee: I know. I have to help you find your friends. *Red Penguin: Does anyone want to go to the Dance Club? *Colorful Penguins: Yeah! *Noah: Bamdabee, you're staying. *Bamdabee: Ugh, fine. *Red Penguin: Come on, we're gonna rock on roll. *Dancing Penguin: What? I can't dance for a while. *Red Penguin: Then, let's go. (The colorful penguins leave to go to the Dance Club) *Sven: Guys, we have to find a way out of this island, follow me. *Erik: Where are we going? *Sven: To the Wilderness. *Bambadee: I hate getting treated. You guys are tricking me. *Noah: I'm not tricking you. We are warning you. *Bambadee: Gosh, it's always the same thing everyday. (Meanwhile on the Mountain botton from the Wilderness, Mumble, Lovelace, and the Amigos were laying down since they got hurt from the race) *Mumble: *stands up first by putting his fin on his head* Gosh, where are we? *Lovelace: I don't know and i dare you to find a lot of fishes for us. *Ramón: Amigo, where are we? *Raul: I don't know. We have been mixed up. *Rinaldo: We're lost again and we're back to the same group since the alien search. *Mumble: Guys, there no aliens around here. *Raul: What are we gonna do? *Nestor: Find the time machine and get back home. *Mumble: But we can't leave them here. We're stuck in 2 spots and we're not going anywhere without Gloria and Erik. *Lovelace: Listen, we are trusted. We are treated bad when we were chicks. Nobody perfect. There is no perfect penguin being who is the best and never fails. He did fail and he's unperfect. *Raul: Does he suck? *Rinaldo: Does he stink? *Lovelace: No. He's nobody. Now, let's go to the bush place with circle O snacks. *Mumble: Zero? *Lovelace: No. Circle. *The Amigos: SNACKS FOR EVERYONE! *run* *Mumble: Food! *Lovelace: I'm hungry and we found it. (In the O-Berry bush) *Raul: Let's try these snacks. *Rinaldo: Ok. (The Amigos were trying the O-beries, they taste it and spit it out) *The Amigos: It's Gross! *Mumble: Hey, are these the ones from the Pet Shop? *Lovelace: Never heard of it, let's go to the Tree Stump. *Nestor: Like now? *Lovelace: Yes. I think it's a resting place. *Mumble: A resting place? (In the Tree Stump, the penguins were resting as bored) *Ramón: This is so boring. Let's go to the Log section. *Lovelace: Okay! (They went in the Log section) *Mumble: This is must boring than the last time. *Nestor: Hey Tallboy, do you like the shark cruise? *Mumble: What kind of shark cruise you're asking? *Nestor: No. It's a joke. I make jokes. *Raul: Whaam! *Rinaldo: Can you please be quiet Raul. *Lovelace: Enough! You're giving me a headache. *Ramón: Guys, we found a river! *Mumble: Finally. *Lovelace: Follow me. (They arrive at the river and saw a yellow fish) *Mumble: There is a fish for all of us. *Lovelace: Fishes for us, and look at this wonderful place. *Raul: Wow, trees. *Mumble: This is a forest. It's finally it. *Raul: This morning, we pass it. *Rinaldo: Who knows. Who go to a cave with a door? *Raul: I said about what they forgot about. *Lovelace: Guys, it's again. No more talking. *Mumble: I think, the penguins are gonna find us. *Lovelace: Hush it. *Mumble: Okay. (In the forest, Sven was finding Mumble, and the others, when the penguin species are following them) *Sven: Is there a way out? *Elder 1: No, it just a lot of forest trees. *Elder 2: No sign of nothing. *Carmen: We will never find Ramón and the other. *Little Penguin #1: But, we need to find something to eat. *Little Penguin #2: I'm starved. *Sven: Guys, we found a exit! *Bambadee: Exit? There can't be a exit. *Sven: Yes. There is. *Bambadee: Now, we're lost. *Sven: We are not lost. We know the way. So follow us. *Bambadee: Fine. (Everyone continues to search on the forest. Back at the river of the Wilderness.) *Mumble: I guess this place is not popular than the places that we went. *Lovelace: Feel so tired. Everyone alright? *Mumble: Yes. *Nestor: Feeling strong. *Raul: Wow, a ice pin. I can fix it. *knits Lovelace's ripped sweater* *Lovelace: Raul. *look at his sweater* Oh my. *Raul: What do you think of it. *Lovelace: It's a bit the same with a 8-bit heart. Thank you Raul, Thank You. *Raul: You're welcome. *Nestor: So, when are we going to get back in Antarctica? *Mumble: I don't know, we have to find out. *Lovelace: I'm sorry everyone. We have to wait for everyone to come. *Mumble: All? *Lovelace: No. Our group. *Mumble: I'm getting the heck of it. *Ramón: Relax Tallboy, this is the best vacation around. *Mumble: People these days. (Meanwhile with the penguin species group, they arrive to the Wilderness) *Noah: Hm....this look trashy. *Erik: Guys, i found their sleds. *Bambadee: The sleds. Oh no, they died. *Gloria: They didn't died. We are on a search quest. *Bambadee: Then where could they be? *Memphis: I don't know. Follow me, i will go look for them. *Norma Jean: Memphis, we are not gonna do this all over again. *Memphis: Norma Jean, don't tell me that my son is a mess again. He's still messed up. *Maurice: Memphis, don't go back to your old ways. The past is over. It already been three years already. *Memphis: Yes. But, Club Penguin Island would be doomed too soon. *Noah: Sven, any sight of the lost penguins? *Sven: Yes! I found them. Follow me. *Bambadee: Did you hear what the puffin said? We have to follow him. (From the river) *Ramón: Beasts everywhere? *Lombardo: I guess. *Lovelace: No. We found Sven. He's at the sky. *Sven: Oh look, it's them. *Lovelace: Sven! *Sven: My man. *Lovelace: Everybody come! We are here. (Bambadee and the penguin species found the lost penguins) *Gloria: Mumble! *Carmen: Ramón! *Lovelace: Guys, you found us! *Bambadee: They are alive. (Erik, Bo, and Atticus are watching the overlook of the Wilderness) *Erik: Woah. *Atticus: It sure look nice. *Bo: It's beautiful. *Mumble: We are back as a team. *Noah: Is everyone alright? *Mumble: Yes. We are alright. (A yellow fish pops out of the water by landing) *Mumble: Fish for everyone! *Fluffy: No! Don't eat me! *Bambadee We won't eat you. What do you have in common? *Fluffy: We have bad news! *Lovelace: Tell me about it. *Fluffy: THE ISLAND IS ENDING! *Everyone: *shocked* *Erik: Oh no. *Sven: It must be the Polar Bear who is causing everything. *Mumble: He is going to melt Antarctica and there animals there. *Fluffy: Guys, we have a problem. If you find something to train with, go to the Dojo below to fight Sensei. *Lovelace: Sensei is the Great 'Guin? *Fluffy: No, a penguin god created all of the penguins while the fish god created us and me. *Sven: And it's time for lunch! *Fluffy: Lunch? *Bambadee: Yes. We have no food in our stomachs and we need to eat fish. *Mumble: Oh not again with the song. *Sven: *singing* Pa-pa-pa-pa Oom Oom Mow Mow Oom Oom Oom Mow Mow. (The song "Papa Oom Mow Mow" plays with the penguin species catching the fish and throwing them to the snow) *Lovelace: Let's go penguins! Find many fish as you can. (There were towers of fishes and everyone is cooking and frying fish for everyone) *Bambadee: Fishabunga! I'm rockin' with the fishes. *Mumble: I love this place. *Sven: Free Fishes For All! *Adelie Penguins: One For All! *Miss Viola: Maurice, enjoying your food? *Maurice: Yes. This fish taste better than the one from Antarctica. *Michelle: It's yellow and sweet. *Noah: Grey Fish smell good. *Lovelace: Catch the grey fishes! (The penguins catch the grey fishes for everyone) *Erik: I'm in heaven! I'm in heaven! *Atticus: And we got the big pile of fishes! *Raul: Happy now Rinaldo? *Rinaldo: Yes. Lunch is awesome. *Nestor: No more school lunch, no more home lunch, and no more frozen dinner! We got the best fish around. *Ramón: We still got it. *Lombardo: Taste good. Taste better. (The song ends and Erik, Bo and Atticus were walking to Herbert's Old Lair that was a cave home) *Erik: What cave is this? *Atticus: Erik, i wonder if someone lives there. *Bo: Let open it. *Atticus: We can't but we can take the entance to the cave. *Bo: Then, fine to me. (Inside of Herbert's Base, there were stuff of junk Herbert had over the years) *Erik: *saw a very crude map of Club Penguin* Boadicea! Atticus! I found the map of the island! *Bo: Really? *Erik: Yeah and we are here right now. *Atticus: I thought we were back in Antarctica. *Erik: That's the truth, we're finding a way back to Antarctica if we could stop Herbert. *Atticus: That's amazing. *Erik: Come on. We gotta show this to everyone. (A trap appear to land on Erik and Atticus) *Atticus: Bo! *Bo: Sorry, i don't know if this works. *Erik: Lift it back. (Bo move the trap up) *Bo: There. It's very dangerous to use. *Erik: Come on now. We are ready to move. (Meanwhile, the Snow Trekker crashed to the big pile of snow since the earthquake. Rory, Gary, Rookie and Jet Pack Guy still on the trekker.) *Rookie: Gosh, we have been search all over today. *Gary: Out of luck. We pass to the mountains, then we pass to the way to the wilderness. And then, we crashed. *Rory: Move...this...ship. *Jet Pack Guy: Really? For how long? *Rory: Right now. Let's get started. *move the trekker and burn the snow* Hey, it's working again. *Rookie: Alright, let's go. (The Snow Trekker moves again) *Rookie: Yes. *Rory: We did it everyone. *Jet Pack Guy: Good job everyone. You guys will be my friends for you. *Rookie: Rory, look out for that rock! *Rory: Oh no! (The Snow Trekker crashes on the rock and goes all the way high while the penguin species are eating their fish as they saw the Snow Trekker crashing to the water) *Rory: *in slow-motion* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (The Snow Trekker crashed to the water) *Sven: *saw the bubbles on the air* Everybody! Emergency! Emergency! Everybody report to the lake! We have a problem out there! (Everyone are heading over to the lake to see what happen to the Snow Trekker) *Bambadee: What was that? *Lovelace: Everybody don't move. We have an alien warning. *Mumble: You tricked us. You said that there were no aliens. Now they are here. *Bambadee: Are you guys taking about the aliens from space? *Mumble: No. Human beings. *Erik: What happen here? *Atticus: Did something crashed. *Bo: I don't know. *Erik: Alright. We'll see something about it. (In the water) *Rookie: My glasses. Found them. *put his glasses on* I hear penguins talking. (The chinstraps spead everyone around so they could have their fins holded like in Adelie-Land) *Chinstrap Guard #1: Nobody panic. Just don't move. *Chinstrap Guard #2: Everyone stay calm. *Rookie: *appear on land* Penguins? *Chinstrap Guard #3: Alien! (Everyone panic, mistaking Rookie as a alien) *Rookie: Oops. *Lovelace: *hide Rookie with a stick* Bad alien, bad alien. *Bambadee: Guys stop! That's my friend Rookie! (Everyone stop going panic) *Noah: Another friend. *Rookie: Bambadee, pull me up. *Bambadee: Sure. *pull him up* *Rookie: Thanks. *Jet Pack Guy: *arrive on land to get his glasses* Wow. *Gary: *get his glasses* More penguins. *Rory: *got his helmet back* Real penguins. They look so realistic. *Jet Pack Guy: Real Penguins? Are they suppose to be colorful? *Gary: They're from the real world. *Lovelace: Welcome to paradise. *Rory: Thanks, we're searching for the mountain lab. *Jet Pack Guy: Bambadee, what brings you here? *Bambadee: Nothing. Nothing is causing trouble. *Gary: Okay, you got a lot of wacky friends there. *Sven: Well, you're free to go. *Rookie: Hey, have we ever seen a puffin before? *Jet Pack Guy: No. But, he doesn't look like the one from our universe. *Sven: Use Sventhink, to find a way out. *Erik: And you will be smarter than ever. *Jet Pack Guy: Talking Penguins? What in the world is that? *Rory: Jetty, they are penguins that can talk like us. *Gary: Hello guys, are you a bit lost? *Mumble: Yeah and we need to get out of there. *Gary: Well, Herbert is planning to destroy the whole island. *Rookie: He wanted his good plan to stop us and find a warm place to go. *Erik: And what's the matter? *Rookie: Ummmmm...everything is coming and be my friend. *Erik: Sure and how about you Mumble? *Mumble: Okay. Friend. You. Friend. *Rookie: Thanks. *Ramón: And don't forgot and defense yourself while in battle. *Rookie: We Will. *Lovelace: Is there a alien thing on the water? *Female Adelie Penguin: No, it just a dangerous thing around on sea. *Mumble: We also need help from the penguins we just met. *Gary: How about we go to the Dojo and meet Sensei? *Lovelace: Yeah and let's go to the Dojo everyone. *Rory: Move the long log and everyone can pass to the land. *Jet Pack Guy: Move the rocks as well. *Bambadee: Let's go everyone. To the Dojo. *Noah: It's a long way from here. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 7) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters